Animēshon
Animēshon are a weapon used and produced by the Pirate Organization, Mugen. Despite their usage being primarily for fighting purposes, Shukketsu Raudo has stated several times that the Animeshon also act as several experiments depending on the Animeshon produced, as each Animeshon, for the most part, is given an ego via the Sonzai Sonzai no Mi, allowing them to have their own sense of humanity, albeit at a controlled rate. Animeshon are divided into two categories, Androids and Cyborgs, and those two categories branch off and give several other sub-categories to fit in with the specific Animeshon created. Androids are machines created artificially without using a corpse as the base, making them pure machine, while Cyborgs are corpses that have been given machine enhancements to augment their capabilities. While their purpose generally ties in with Mugen, Animeshon have been known to be sold within the for a profit. Because of their abilities and capabilities, several brokers have taken an interest in Animeshon, buying them and ultimately using them for whatever purpose they had in mind. Creation Due to the Animeshon primarily being mechanical, they require several parts from machines to be formed properly, or for certain pieces to move around appropriately. Most pieces are created by Shukketsu Raudo from scratch, stating that he prefers to make a creation from scratch, rather than be given pieces. However, there are certain pieces he is unable to create himself, and thus has to search for the pieces. Before creating the actual Animeshon, Raudo makes a blueprint of the Animeshon he wishes to create so he won't have to make it on the spot. Some blueprints, however, are more specific than others, especially when it comes to clients ordering their Animeshon to look and do things a specific way. Once the blueprint is created, he creates the "nervous system" for the Animeshon, which in truth is the base for it so it can stand up on its own. He then begins to add the parts that would make the Animeshon seem more human like, such as "muscle". Finally, he adds the "skin", which is the outer coating of the Animeshon and that in itself is very durable. Once he has created the first prototype of the Animeshon, he destroys it and does a completely different process, where he adds the abilities, capabilities and some miscellaneous aspects to the newer Animeshon. Once the final prototype is created, it is put into a combat situation where he makes sure that it unleashes the potential he originally planned for it. If it fails, then he restarts the entire process until it is satisfactory. Once this has been completely, the ego is added to the Animeshon, animating it, and giving it its own form of will, albeit a very manipulated one. The process for creating Cyborg Animeshon, however, isn't too different. Since the corpse, if it hasn't deteriorated too far, already has a structure that just requires to fill in the gaps, which ends up being much easier for Raudo. However, he cannot make two forms of Cyborg Animeshon due to the fact that if he destroys the first prototype, the original structure will cease to exist, meaning he has to be much more careful with these than Android Animeshon. Category:Trials of the World Category:Mugen Category:Shukketsu Clan Category:Invention